¡Reunion Laud!
by Marcustine
Summary: Cuando eres el protagonista de una serie ficticia mucha gente crea diferentes versiones tuyas que difirieren de tu yo original y aunque no seas el original entre los originales intentaras ayudar a los tuyos con sus problemas... O los reducirás al absurdo y te burlaras de ellos por acudir a una reunión de no precisamente la mejor versión de ellos mismos [ONESHOT]


_[**Las situaciones ridículas en las que sean puestos los personajes son meramente parodicas, humorísticas y satíricas**]_

**_Este fic es irreal y grosero, las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer_**

**Protagonista: ****[Lincoln Loud****]**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops]**

**¡Reunión Laud!**

* * *

Un joven albino vestido con traje elegante caminaba por los pasillos de un centro de rehabilitación, en una mano tenía un bolígrafo y en otra una libreta. Al lado suyo lo acompañaba un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, con unas horribles bolsas bajo sus ojos por la falta de sueño y por algún motivo usaba una camisa de fuerza y una mascarilla

"Sabes, no era necesario que me retenieras de está manera ni me despertaras a las tres de la mañana solo para venir hasta acá. Con solo pedírmelo bastaba" Dijo el pelirrojo llamado **Jugger** con cierta molestia, el albino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que había dicho su acompañante

"Si, es totalmente necesario, tus inmensas ganas de obtener protagonismo y tiempo en pantalla arruinarían todo. Ahora que me toca a mí no puedo dejar que lo arruines" Respondió el albino, quien era nadie más que **Lincoln Loud**, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados "Además, es una especie de venganza por lo sucedido en _Juggerexperience_, me pasó de todo y tú simplemente recibiste alguno que otro rasguño"

Jugger rodó los ojos para luego soltar un gruñido "Oh vamos, no es como si hubiera sido mi culpa todo lo que pasó en esa historia ¡Recuerda que fue culpa de él y su asqueroso guión, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer!"

Tras esa pequeña charla hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo donde al frente estaba una ventana abierta y en los lados dos puertas que daban a un salón. Jugger se paró a un lado de la puerta mientras esperaba a que Lincoln sacará las llaves de su pantalón, tardo un par de segundos pero las encontró y abrió la puerta pero se quedó unos momentos analizando la situación

"Bueh, si no quieres que te robe protagonismo está bien, me quedaré esperando aquí afuera" Jugger se recargo un poco en la ventana, mirando con cierta indiferencia los edificios de afuera

"Gracias, pero igual no quiero que tengas más diálogos así que..." Sin pensarlo dos veces el albino le dio una patada a Jugger, haciéndolo caer desde un décimo piso hasta caer al duro suelo, justamente a pocos centímetros de una montaña de colchones sucios pero cómodos

"_Auch..._" Fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de que se desmayara del cansancio

Lincoln palmeó sus manos como si estuviera quitándose el polvo y suspiró aliviado

"Genial, ahora con Jugger fuera puedo tener mi tan ansiado momento de gloria"

Entró al salón sin siquiera molestarse qué tan mal había quedado el pelirrojo infeliz. Ya estando dentro se encontró con otros albinos, diferentes versiones de él provenientes de otros lugares, todos sentados en sillas de madera y acomodados en círculo

Quedaban dos sillas disponibles, una para él y otra lado suyo con un pastel. Cómo no era un estúpido decidió sentarse en la silla libre sin notar que había "algo extraño" en ella, tardo unos segundos pero se recargo en su asiento y tomo la posición más cómoda que pudo. Todos los demás Lincoln lo miraron con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de incomodidad total

"Eh... ¿Te acabas de sentar en...?" Habló uno de los Lincoln, este era un adulto fornido con barba y vestía sus típicas ropas de siempre pero adaptadas a su cuerpo adulto pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por el Lincoln recién llegado

"Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de rehabilitación de '**Albinos degenerados con problemas**', yo soy Lincoln Loud y seré quien escuché sus problemas para que entre todos lo discutamos y hallemos soluciones"

Tras la presentación hubo un silencio incómodo que duró un par de segundos, hasta que el Lincoln '**asesor**' carraspeo un poco para luego abrir su libreta y empezar a anotar un par de cosas

"Bien, veo que debido a sus traumas y problemas no son muy habladores... Empezaremos con algo simple como una presentación, debido a que todos somos la misma persona los iré marcando con un número para que podamos distinguirnos ¿Ok?" Todos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros, el Lincoln asesor lo pensó un momento y señaló a un Lincoln con traje de ardilla y apariencia poco higiénica que temblaba de manera desenfrenada "Tu serás **Uno**, vamos, preséntate y dinos tus problemas"

**Uno** se sobresalto y empezó a temblar aún más, trago saliva algo nervioso y procedió a hablar de manera entré cortada "Y-Yo soy Lincoln, m-mi problema e-es que mi f-familia me maltrata por u-un asunto de m-mala suerte y y-ya no se que hacer, h-he pensado en suicidarme p-pero no se si sea l-lo mejor"

"Oh no, el típico marica de NSL, ya me lo imaginaba con esas pintas de vagabundo cuartomundista" Dijo uno de los Lincoln de manera despectiva y rodando los ojos, este vestía ropa negra, tenía múltiples tatuajes de monstruos en su brazo y tenía puesto maquillaje oscuro

El Lincoln asesor anotaba un par de cosas en su libreta a la vez que asentía "Bien Uno, en unos momentos discutiremos tus irrelevantes traumas más sobre explotados que los _Asassins Creed_. Ahora se presentara..." Miro de izquierda a derecha y señaló al que había hablado hace unos instantes "Tú **Dos**, cuéntanos sobre ti"

**Dos** sonrió de manera maliciosa y se recargo en su asiento, en un intento de verse '_genial_' y rudo "Yo soy Lincoln, mi problema es mi excesiva violencia y poca paciencia con mis pendejas hermanas ya que a diferencia del marica de Uno, yo me harté y le devolví toda la mierda que me hicieron esas hijas de puta y todos los cómplices, use múltiples '_métodos_' poco agradables pero no siento culpa por nada de eso y me mandaron aquí"

Todos los demás Lincoln quedaron levemente sorprendidos y con una ceja arqueada, Uno empezó a temblar aún más por el miedo que le causaba y el Lincoln asesor ni se inmutó ya que estaba escribiendo

"Bien Dos, veo una clara muestra de complejo Edgy y unas intensas ganas de llamar la atención, por suerte no eres emo, ni te cortas las venas, tus papás no te pegan y no escuchas Linkin Park porque ya tendrías el pack completo de carajito que se las da de oscuro" Dos frunció el ceño ya que en cierta parte tenía razón pero no lo iba a admitir porque ya sería dispararse en el pie así que solo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, el asesor volvió a analizar con la mirada a otro Lincoln y señaló al adulto de hace unos momentos "**Tres**, cuéntanos algo de ti fortachón"

Tres tardo unos instantes pero luego de toser un poco y acomodarse en su asiento fue que se digno a hablar "Creo que no hace falta aclarar que yo también soy Lincoln, verán, mi problema es que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y uno de los que me ha estado comiendo la conciencia durante es el haberme acostado con todas mis hermanas por pensar con la verga y haber tenido todos esos niños nacidos fruto del incesto, aunque me haya gustado yo realmente me avergüenzo de no tener los pies en la tierra y decirle **NO** a mi tentación pero mi pasión sexual me lo impide y sigo cayendo en el pecado. Sonara estúpido pedirle ayuda a una versión más joven de mí pero espero logré ayudarme a afrontar este problema, asesor"

Por tercera vez, hubo un silencio incómodo en el salón. El Lincoln asesor termino de anotar en su libreta, fue hasta una de las esquinas del gran salón para agarrar toda una taza de café, beberla de golpe y luego escupirla como si fuera una manguera. Limpio su boca con un pañuelo y, ante la atenta mirada de todos los expectantes, volvió a sentarse en su silla sin percatarse en que se estaba sentando

"En serio viejo, que te sientes en esa cosa nos incomoda mucho ¿No sabes que ese chiste nunca fue ni sera gracioso?" Dijo Dos sin pelos en la lengua con una clara mueca de asco pero el Lincoln asesor lo ignoro y continuo con lo suyo

"Esta bien Tres, se agradece compartieras tu experiencia pecaminosa con... ¿Nuestras hermanas? En fin, no te preocupes que en este centro de rehabilitación cristiano hallarás el camino hacia el señor" Todos se quedaron con una expresión de _WTF_ mientras el asesor volvía a seleccionar otro Lincoln

"¿C-Centro de rehabilitación c-cristiano? Oh D-Dios, espero n-no este n-ningun cura por a-aquí" Uno tembló aún más mientras se escondía en su traje de ardilla

"Bueno, veo que solo quedas tú, **Cuatro**. Cuéntanos tus problemas para luego empezar a discutir como personas civilizadas"

Cuatro es un Lincoln con la piel inusualmente pálida, usaba una bata de enfermo y tenía inyectada varias agujas en distintas partes de su cuerpo que conectaban con una máquina que muestra el pulso cardíaco

"Vamos, no seas tímido. Estamos en total confianza, nadie más que yo te va a juzgar por tus problemas" Intento hacerlo hablar el asesor pero Cuatro no respondía

"Eh..." Tres no sabía que decir, había algo que efectivamente estaba mal

"Veo que intentas hacerte el duro ¿No? Vamos, no reprimas más lo que sientes y cuenta tus problemas" El asesor volvió a intentarlo pero Cuatro ni se inmutó, ya con la paciencia por los suelos el asesor se cansó y elevó la voz "¡¿Acaso te crees mejor que todos aquí y crees que no necesitas ayuda?! ¡Cuenta tus problemas maldita sea!"

El asesor se lanzo contra el pobre Cuatro y empezó a ahorcarlo al más puro estilo _Homero Simpson_, los demás Lincoln lo vieron aterrados aterrados por lo que estaba haciendo

"¡Oh D-Dios santo!" Uno se abrazó así mismo intentado ignorar la escena

"¡Ya basta!" Ya estando enojado, Tres se levantó y sujeto al asesor de los brazos para alejarlo del pobre Cuatro que estaba moribundo en el suelo aún sin inmutarse "¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡Se supone que debes ayudarnos, no intentar matarnos!"

Lincoln asesor intento zafarse pero era inútil ya que su fuerza era mucho menor a la de su versión adulta "¡Suéltame, ese hijo de puta debe aprender quien manda aquí!"

Hubo un cuarto momento de silencio incomodo en el que solo se oía la respiración agitada del asesor

"Estás consciente de que está muerto... ¿No?" Dijo Dos como si fuera cualquier cosa, tocando la pantalla que daba el pulso cardíaco ya que, efectivamente, era una línea recta que había dejado de dar el pulso hace un rato

El Lincoln asesor frunció el ceño y chasqueo los dedos frustrado "Mierda ¿Ven? Eso es lo que pasa cuando reprimen sus problemas y ocultan sus emociones, terminan muertos"

"Yo diría más que le dio un ataque cardíaco en plena reunión y nadie lo ayudó pero si te hace sentir mejor pensar lo que dices pues está bien" Dos se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación para acomodarse el cabello

"Y bueno..." Habló Tres para intentar bajar la tensión del ambiente "¿Ya es el momento de que hablemos de nuestros problemas y los solucionemos?"

El Lincoln asesor froto su mentón pensativo, busco su libreta y anoto un par de cosas en ella para luego dejarla sobre el sillón y dedicarle una mirada indiferente a todos

"Meh, la única solución aquí es que vayan a un psicólogo para que solucione de manera verdadera sus problemas que me importan una mierda. Tú por degenerado incestuoso, tú por edgy emo necesitado de atención y tú por marica traumatizada y sobre explotada" Dijo todo esto de forma ácida y señalando a los respectivos Lincoln "Váyanse al carajo, yo me voy"

Y tras esas palabras salió del salón dejando a los tres Lincoln con la boca abierta. Hubo un quinto silencio incómodo en el que nadie sabía que hacer

"¿E-Entonces vinimos a-aquí por nada?" Preguntó Uno con los ojos aguados por lo que había dicho el supuesto asesor

"Efectivamente, marica. Debo admitir que nos jodió, y bien jodidos..." Dos levantó ambos brazos en señal de derrota, aunque tenía unas buenas ganas de ir por esa puerta y darle una buena tunda a ese hijo de puta "Pero hey, mínimo sirvió de algo contar nuestras experiencias, conocimos un poco más de nosotros y reconocemos que nos afecta para intentar lidiar con eso en un futuro"

"Supongo que... Tienes algo de razón" Tres sujetó el puente de su nariz, no sabía que carajos había pasado pero mínimo sirvió para desahogarse un poco. Luego de unos segundos todos se miraron entre si hasta que Tres volvió a hablar "¿Nos echamos un FIFA o algo así?

"Por mí no hay problema ¿Qué hay de ti, ardilla esquizofrénica?" Dos se levantó y le tendió la mano a Uno

El albino en traje de ardilla dudo unos segundos hasta que apretó la mano y se levantó también "U-Unas partiditas n-no hacen mal a n-nadie"

Tres sonrió y desconectó los cables de Cuatro para cargar su cuerpo sobre el hombro "Genial, revivamos a Cuatro y vamos a mi casa a darle duro al FIFA. Aunque cuidado con mis esposas, no resisten la tentación al ver un albino" Sonrió algo nervioso aunque en su mente pensaba como haría para que no los jodieran durante la partida

**[...]**

En aquel sucio callejón en donde había caído hace rato aún seguía Jugger, pero en vez de estar inconsciente él dormía tranquilamente en el duro y sucio suelo con algunos bichos sobre su ropa. Lincoln se acercó a él y lo removió con la punta de su pie, despertando al pelirrojo

"¿Sabes? Es divertido ser protagonista, pero sin las explosiones y demás locuras que pasan contigo simplemente no es igual de divertido" El albino se recostó en la pared mientras esperaba a que Jugger se acomodara

"No hacen falta explosiones ni que cosas pasen porque si para que sea gracioso. A veces un simple comentario burlón es suficiente para hacer reír" Tomó una ligera pausa para luego retomar la charla "¿Y qué hiciste?"

Lincoln sujetó su mentón e hizo un recuento de todo lo sucedido "Me burle de los traumas sobre explotados de mi versión _NSL_, también de mi versión que aparenta ser rudo pero realmente es un marica amante de lo oscuro y por último me burle de la degeneración de mi versión adulta que al parecer es un amante del incesto. Ah, y ahorque a una versión mía que sufrió un ACV en plena reunión aunque ese realmente no se de donde carajos salio"

"¿Todo eso fue una especie de crítica o burla hacia alguien en específico o solo lo hiciste por qué te crees mejor qué los demás?" Lincoln pareció meditarlo un momento pero se encogió de hombros y soltó un simple 'meh'

"Nada personal, solo fue una burla a las versiones más extremas. Hay quienes tratan de lo que me he burlado de buena manera y no llegan al punto de ridiculizase, sinceramente un aplauso para ellos" Miro hacía la pantalla y dedico un solo aplauso "¿Qué? Tampoco es para que yo, el gran_ Lincoln Loud_ protagonista del famoso show _The Loud House_, les dedique una ronda de aplausos. Con uno sobra y basta"

Jugger frunció el ceño y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados "Hey, paso Jugger y te llamo egocéntrico"

Lincoln froto su puño contra su pecho mientras sonrió con aires de superioridad "Eso pasa cuando paso mucho tiempo contigo, además que estos cinco minutos de fama si que sientan bien... Ya saben chicos, si el **STAFF** no te da protagonismo aplica la del negro y róbalo" Tocó su frente con un dedo como el meme de '**Ponte verga'**

Jugger abrió los ojos de par en par "¡Hijo de... Dijiste la palabra con **N**, nos van a borrar el fic!"

"Me vale ¡Hasta la próxima!" Lincoln se despidió tanto del publico como del fic moviendo la mano de un lado a otro

**Fin del ONESHOT**

* * *

_**Esperen...**_

_**Esperen un poco más...**_

_**Y...**_

_**¡Listo!**_

_**Segundo fic del año publicado. Si les soy sincero este shot quería hacerlo desde hace un bueeeen tiempo pero simplemente no me salia, hasta hoy que estuve inspirado y lo escribí de volada**_

_**Cabe aclarar que, como dijo Lincoln, esto no es un ataque hacia absolutamente nadie. Solo es una burla a esos "extremos" que llegan a ridiculizar al personaje a tal punto de no tomarlo en serio. He leído fics NSL, con Lincolns malvados y/o sádicos y fics de Loudcest, la INMENSA MAYORÍA que he leído no cae en esta categoría (al menos en Fanfiction) y sus autores los considero buenos**_

_**Es más lanzarle una piedra a Wattpad que es donde más basura hay, no solo de TLH, si no de fanfics en general...**_

_**Retomando el punto, lo digo para que tanto algún autor como sus lectores vengan y me tumben el jabón a propósito para que al intentar recogerlo un negro se me ponga detrás y... ¡JUGGER QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO DEGENERADO DE MIERDA!**_

_**Eh, creo que me volví a desviar**_

_**En fin... Quizás no haya quedado muy gracioso o humoristico como Juggerexperience o Una (un)feliz Navidad, pero al igual que esos otros dos esté si me hizo reír y me gustó así que me imagino alguien se reirá aunque sea un poquito**_

_**¡No todo son explosiones y cosas random! Aunque Cuatro si que no estaba planeado, ni el supuesto chiste de la torta y la silla que todo el mundo conocerá pero bueh xD**_

_**Well... Se despide el Jugger y ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
